


late night talks

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: deslay oneshots [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Jean Descole/Hershel Layton
Series: deslay oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894993
Kudos: 4





	late night talks

The bedroom door creaked open as a man stepped in. He hissed at the bright light inside of the bedroom and shut his eyes tight. His partner, a man in a robe, looked up from his book and over at him. A frown spread across his face as he watched him limp towards the bed.

The man crawled into bed and underneath the blankets. He instinctively moved to his side and hugged him. His partner smiled at him and planted a kiss on his forehead. He brushed his hair and cuddled onto him. "How was your day, Descole?" He asked.

The man did not respond. He buried his face into his chest. His partner frowned and sighed. He began to run his fingers through his hair in order to soothe him. Descole purred in response to the motions. "I love you, Hershel." He murmured.

A small smile spread across Hershel's face. "I love you too, dear." He said.


End file.
